kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Robin/Han Dynasty
The " " is a relationship trope conceived by ../ which is not specific to any one story, in which Ron Stoppable is involved with various Canon female characters, singularly or in combination, whom he has fathered children with. Often unknowingly. The following details are borne of the "fevered mind of Love Robin", most of the details her own personal fanon. Source Since Love Robin usually writes stories where Kim and Ron are either not a couple, or break up as the plots develop, as she says she truly likes Ron, if he is not to have Kim, she likes to reward him with one or more other lovely ladies. Basics The core concept of the "Han Dynasty" is that as the prophesied Ultimate Monkey Master of the Mystical Monkey Power, Ron is also the Sire of The Prophesied Weapon, The Han. However, as prophesies are funny things often with redundancies, each of Ron's children would potentially be a Han Weapon. Which is where the "dynasty" comes in. As proof of prophesy at work, mostly independent of each other, the mothers all named their children variants of "han". In any given Love Robin story, the number of revealed mothers and children would be fluid. However the author states she tends to see ALL as true in most of her stories, just not all brought forth to be featured. The Mothers 'Canon Intact' Most of those who could be baby-mommas by Ron could have been within Canon. ---- 'Yori' During Ron's first trip to Japan and the Yamanouchi Ninja Academy, he and Yamanouchi Yori hooked up after retrieving the Lotus Blade. In most versions, Yori ninja'd herself on Ron either during incense-laden meditations or the more direct method of drugging him, both leaving him with foggy memories he chalked up as wet dreams. The author gives Yori the surname of Yamanouchi, with Hirotaka her brother and Master Sensei their grandfather. ---- Love Robin has also grown especially enamored of Ron and Yori as in a stable tri-poly relationship and triad marriage with… ---- 'Zita' Having missed Ron during his student exchange trip to Japan, Zita Flores gave him a very warm and intimate Welcome Back. A few months later her mother whisked Zita back to their hometown of Flores, Pernambuco, Brazil for nearly twenty months. When they returned, Zita had a "little brother" named after her favorite hero from the Space Conflict science fiction movie franchise: Han Duo. However in Canon and most of the author's stories, by then Ron and Kim were together, so Zita either held back a while from telling Ron or never does. Han Duo mostly has Zita's looks; black hair with a blond lock, and brown eyes which match Ron's hair and eyes. Zita's relationship with Felix Renton is platonic, he befriending and spending a lot of time with her son. He is presented as completely paralyzed below the waist, so he keeps their relationship from advancing past friendship and has no problem with letting her go to Ron when the opportunity arises. ---- 'Val' During a series of events in a timeline which no longer exists, Ron moved with his family to Midgård, Svalbard, Norway. There he met the lovely blonde Valkyrie "Val" Halla, who took a nearly instant liking to him. Although Ron initially snubbed her interest, after admitting to Kim the distance was not working and "breaking up the team", he accepted her attentions, growing very close. During an undisclosed incident which found them out in a nighttime blizzard whiteout under the midnight sun. Finding a sizable snowdrift, they gained shelter from the elements by carving out a tight warren, remaining warm by means of the "most expedient and natural method". Several weeks later Val informed Ron he would be a father, to which his response was enthusiastically positive. Shortly after, the time-traveling Rufus 3000 appeared to take Ron into the past to help Kim in their pre-teen days. Ron never returned, and the timeline was ultimately erased with the result of his having never moved to Norway. However, even though reality was reset by the destruction of the Mystical Monkey Powered Tempus Simia in the future, since Val's unborn children were imbued with MMP, they survived the reset even though her memories did not. Leaving her with a miraculous case of "immaculate conception". Despite having dreams of him, in most cases Val never learns of Ron. In at least one, Norway, Norhow, she did; arriving one day on his doorstep with twins Hans & Hanné. Hans, a boy, has Val's hair and eyes, while Hanné, a girl, has Ron's hair and eyes. ---- 'Missi & Sippi' Due to having had a fight with hot-blooded Latina Zita over Ron's decision to go to Florida during Spring Break with Kim and her family, and thinking they were broken up, Ron took the opportunity to try and "re-brand" himself and try to score a college girlfriend. After being rebuffed by nearly everyone, eventually due to Rufus' popularity and a blow-out mega party, one pair of girls, dark-haired Missi and brunette Sippi, revised their opinion of Ron and "partied hard" with him. "Partied" very "hard". Together. All week long. Ron gained experience and confidence enough to smooth things over with Zita, getting back together with her even though not truly broken up. While Ron had no idea, and they never bothered to contact him to tell him, both Missi & Sippi were pregnant. As bisexual friends with benefits, they decided to partner up, helping and supporting each other in raising their children. Vietnamese Misshitsu "Missi" Ho Chi Minh named her girl "Hanoi", pronounced han'oi, while daughter-of-a-Bostonian-Senator Sippican "Sippi" Rivers named her boy "Hank", pronounced han'kh. ---- 'Sunshine & Starshine' At the conclusion of a mission at the X-Games, during a period when Ron was desperately trying to meet girls who "dig guys who play sports", his public, highly visible, and televised role in helping to catch Senor Senior Sr and foiling the commission of a crime, captured the attention of a pair of attending fans and extreme sports try-out hopefuls. They proceeded to fawn over Ron, leaving with him and spending the balance of the week of X-Games together in his company. Going by the name of "Sunshine", Svetlana Solnushka hailed from Russia, while black-haired Hawai'ian-born Hoku‘ao Mālamalama adopted the nickname of "Starshine". Due to their nicknames placing them together during try-outs, the unlikely pair became instant friends and sisterly companions. Deciding early on to room together to share expenses, the two quickly learned to share everything, which also included Ron. Despite both being straight, initially taking turns with him, by the time Ron departed their relationship with each other had grown to include kissing. Still straight, their parallel pregnancies did not see them doing more than touches, cuddling, and occasional making out. Nothing which would be considered as "sex", contrary to assumptions and accusations of friends and families, regardless of their protests and claims to the contrary. Sunshine named her girl Haniska and Starshine named her boy Hano. ---- 'Hanika' The most unique case involved Hanika, left on Ron's doorstep with a note pinned to her blanket with a hairpin informing him she was his baby. Raised by him and his wives, Hanika was loved yet always wondered about who her mother was, whose hair-clip she wore as the only thing she had of her mother. Her half-siblings, the other Hans, often teased Hanika for not seeming to have a form of Mystical Monkey Power. Until on her eighteenth birthday she disappeared during mediation. Unknown to anyone, her mediation troubled by thoughts of her missing mother, Hanika apparently tapped the time-travel aspects of MMP, finding herself in the past during Ron's time in high school. Setting herself up as an upperclassman in Middleton High, she stalked Ron, who obviously did not know who she was, in hopes of finding out her mother's identity, and why she was to be abandoned. While Ron was affected by a truth ray, he took note of Hanika following him and poured out his temporary charisma on her, which did not leave her untouched, already being in love with the wonderful father he would be to her, and Hanika finally found out who her mother was… herself. Able to move about through time mostly at will, she skipped ahead with her infant self to the night she had been left on Ron's doorstep, completing the loop she accidentally started, before setting off to explore the time-stream. The author implies, more than Hanika simply having the same powers of the Tempus Simia –unknown in this reality– that she may actually be the destroyed idol taken human form. So far that is not clearly defined. ---- 'Beyond Canon' Of course there are characters which Ron could have fathered children on, but to have done so would require either being after, breaking, or otherwise altering Canon in some fashion. ---- 'Kim' *Currently Love Robin does not have a proper outline for a Kim/Ron where she gets pregnant at all, much less producing a Han Prophesied Weapon. *However she is developing a Kim/Ron. There will be copious sex. It is just too early to say if they will have a child or not. *If they do, it will probably be a Han. *She anticipates not many K/R fans will like it. ---- 'Bonnie' From an upcoming story, ''Love Robin's The Lies That Bind. Ron was rich, the limo was gold…. However Bonnie refuses to admit to anyone other than Kim that Ron is the father. Not even to him. When eventually backed into a corner for a guy's name, Bonnie panics and declares the baby as hers and Kim's via Mad Science from the time they were bonded hip-to-hip. Kim goes along with it not only because she is incapable of refusing help to ''anyone, even Bonnie, but mostly due to her "little lost girl" demeanor. Over time, the lie becomes a type of truth, and Kim and Bonnie fall in love and marry. This will be an AU diverging from just after Showdown at the Crooked D because according to internal episode chronology, Bonnie would have been almost full term and ready to drop at Junior Prom. Trivia *Ron/Yori is a highly popular fanon pairing. *Ron/Zita is another highly popular pairing *''Space Conflict'' is an allusion for Star Wars in the same vein that Space Passage is an allusion for Star Trek. *Missi was named in Canon, Sippi was named by Love Robin. **Although Missi is Vietnamese, in Japanese "Misshitsu" means "honey room", **"Ho Chi Minh" is a major city in Vietnam, formerly known as Saigon. **"Sippican River" is a minor river in Massachusetts. Category:Relationships Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:LGBT Category:Ron/Yori Category:Poly Category:Harem Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:KiBo Category:Kim/Ron